Torn Between
by LilYellowDucky20
Summary: A childhood friend of Will's comes to Port Royal. He's 'torn between' an old love and a new one. Who will he choose? Looks like your just gonna have to read to find out.Finished
1. Pirates in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl, characters. That includes Elisabeth, Will, Jack, etc. They belong to Disney.  
  
Chapter 1 The Pirates and the Past  
  
Chapter one's plot is when Will is found. I tell what happened on his ship. Will's ship is The Rusty Ruby. There's one new character, Haley Taylor. Her father and Will's father are both best friends, so are they're children (Will and Haley). The two friends are fourteen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The teens are below deck, the living area, while the adults are up above tending to the ship.  
" Drink up, me harties, yo ho, yo ho!" The two friends sing as they run around the room.  
" Yo ho, yo ho, A pirates life for me!" They continue. Haley falls to the ground with laughter followed by Will.  
" Hey, the words to the song, ' a pirates life for me' do you really think that's the life for you?" Haley asked looking over at her friend.  
" I guess so." Will said, " What about you?"  
" Sure." Haley replied, " I wanna explore, see the sights, I wanna see the world. Will you come with me?"  
" I wouldn't want anything more." Will said, " I promise. We'll even seal the deal."  
Haley had thought they'd shake on it, 'cause that's how you'd 'seal a deal'. But, to her surprise, Will took her hand held it, and kissed her. (Not on the hand, the lips.) The two pulled apart and stared into each other's sea blue eyes. Suddenly, the door swung open and a pirate stood in the doorway with a sword and a pistol. He wasn't one of their own pirates, he was an enemy.  
" Aye!" he yelled. The two were startled as their hearts pounded so hard; you could almost hear it. Will turned around and grabbed a sword that was on the wall. He was ready to fight. Even though the were at a young age both were very talented and skilled.  
" Haley, get behind me!" Will yelled. Haley took another sword that was on the same wall and stood loyally by her friend. She wasn't gonna let him take the pirate on alone.  
" You two Brussels sprouts don't stand a chance against me!" the pirate said with an evil laugh. Two other evil pirates stood beside him.  
" Get the boy, he's bootstraps kid." The pirate in the middle ordered.  
" And what about the girl?" another asked.  
" It's bad luck to have a girl on the ship, kill her!" he ordered as the one in the middle drifted above deck where screams can be heard. The two pirates charged at the teens.  
" Sweet Potatoes!" Haley said. This was a phrase she said randomly if she was mad or angry.  
There was a small sword fight between Haley and her opponent. It ended when Haley kicked him ' in the you know where'. And shoved him in a closet, then she stuck the sword in between the handles of the closet, so he couldn't get out.  
" Go!" Will yelled at Haley, he wanted her safe.  
" No." Haley wasn't going to leave her friend alone with some pirate. But, before she could help her mother took her above deck. Mother and daughter avoided pirates as they waited for a lifeboat. Finally, Haley spotted Will. He was running frantic around the edge of the ship. Haley perked up a bit when she saw her friend was safe. Just then a cannon was blasted, just missing Will but, from the impact, he fell into the ocean.  
" Will!" Haley screamed with tears streaming down her face and her cinnamon brown hair waving in the misty wind. Will is later rescued and Haley is taken to a near by town. Both are separated and safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, done with chapter one. What do ya think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Savvy? 


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2 Reunited  
  
It's eight years from the rescue and separation. Haley is currently living in small town, Star Oak, which is right outside of Port Royal. Haley arrives in Port Royal to visit a close cousin.  
  
" Welcome to Port Royal, madam." Said the governor; he greets the tourists as they enter.  
" Thank you. Are there any shops you'd recommend for a tourist?" Haley asked curisouly looking at the environment.  
" Well, my favorite is the Black Smith's shop, run by Mr. William Turner -" he suggested as he was interrupted by Haley.  
" William Turner? TURNER?" Haley asked, she thought he had died the night the ship had been raided.  
" Yes. But, that is no place for a lady like yourself. I'd suggest Miss Martha's dress shop. Wonderful place. Dresses for all occasions. Very elegant!" He went on.  
" Thank you, Governor." Haley said as she stumbled off to explore the town.  
  
She wandered around the town seeking for the Black Smith's shop. People tried to get her to buy something from their cart or shop. People came up to her bragging about their bakery, flowers, etc. She replied politely, "No. Thank you." It was very difficult to find the shop with people talking to her. So, she decided to ask for help.  
" Do you where the Black Smith's shop is?" Haley asked, people just passed her up. She got very angry. Had people known her dad was a pirate? Or that she had pirate in her blood?  
" There's a lot of love in this town!" she said carstasticly. Finally, after a rough half-hour she had come across the Black Smith's shop. She entered the room to find Will concentrated on his work; he kept his eyes down at his latest sword.  
" Nice place you've got here." Haley said.  
" Thanks." He said, it was hardly ever he got a compliment.  
" So, I hear your name's Will Turner." Haley said gingerly.  
" Yes. That's my name don't wear it out." He said still looking down.  
" Turner, hm? Any chance your related to Bill Turner?" she asked to be sure it was him.  
" Any chance you'll stay out of my business?" he asked still concentrated.  
" No. Just answer the question." Haley said, still filled with curiosity, she was almost positive it was him.  
" Yes, he was my father." Will said.  
" Ah, I see. Were you aboard the Rusty Ruby about eight years ago?" Haley asked prying into his personal life.  
" Great boat. Nice crew." Will said.  
" Did you know a family by the last name Taylor?" She asked.  
" Yeah, Haley used to be my best-friend on the ship. We were separated when pirates raided our ship, only a few survivors. I still question if she was one of them." Will explained.  
" Stop questioning. She's behind you." Haley said cheerfully.  
" What?" He said looking up, " Haley?"  
Will ran over to hug his best friend. Haley's sea blue eyes filled up with tears.  
" I thought you' d died from the cannon." Haley whispered between tears.  
" How long has it been?" Will asked.  
" I think eight years." Haley said.  
" Hey, you think I could show you around Port Royal and introduce you to some of my friends?" Will offered.  
" I wouldn't want anything more." Haley smiled. Will returned the warm, loving grin. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Will, Haley, Elisabeth, and Jack are at the local bar/ restaurant.  
" Haley, this is Jack Sparrow." Will said as he began to introduce an old friend to some new ones.  
" Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected Will.  
" And this is Miss Elisabeth Swan." Will said sending a grin over to Elizabeth. Haley suspected that they were together, she felt a little upset but, still wasn't sure if they were together.  
" Hello Haley." Elizabeth said all lady-like.  
" What will you be having on this fine night?" said the server as she walked up to the table.  
" Ah, yes! Rum! I'll have some good old rum. Savvy?" Jack ordered.  
" Yes, right away, sir." The server said going back into the kitchen.  
  
" I heard ya two grew up on a boat together. What boat will that be?" Jack asked.  
" The Rusty Ruby." Haley replied.  
" I believe I've heard of her, she's a beauty. To bad it was raided." Jack said.  
" Well, Captain. I hear you own a boat to. What one?" Haley asked.  
" Ah, the Black Pearl!" Jack said filled with pride.  
" Really? I've heard so many stories. Famous boat that one is." Haley said with interest.  
" The Rusty Ruby is a pirate ship too, the one you and Will grew up on. I heard you two are GOOD friends." Jack said.  
" Yeah." Haley replied.  
" Will, may I have a moment?" Elisabeth asked, as her and Will walked out of the room.  
" What's wrong?" Will asked noticing the look on her face.  
" Haley! You never told me she was your girlfriend." Elisabeth said, " She's a pirate, Will!"  
" She's not my girlfriend! And she's not a pirate- anymore. She's a writer. And I was a pirate to. So, if your saying you don't like her, your saying you don't like me!" Will said defending Haley and himself.  
" Did you love her?" she asked upset.  
" I-I don't know." Will stuttered out.  
" Yes or no, Will." She demanded.  
" Well- once. We were fourteen. But, she's my past and you're my future." He tried to make things better.  
" Well * sigh * I guess I can accept that, for now." She said giving him a kiss.  
The couple returned to the table. They finished the meal when the server came with the rum.  
" Here's your rum, Mr. Sparrow." Said the server.  
" It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" He corrected, " How hard is it to add a small simple word."  
" Well, Will and I should be heading home." Elisabeth said pulling Will out of the room.  
" Want to take home some rum?" Jack asked  
" No. But, thank you for the generous offer." Elisabeth said walking out.  
" Ah, more for me!" Jack said giving his famous half a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OK that's Chapter 2. I think everyone sees that a tension is growing between Elisabeth and Haley. So, I'm asking you to vote for who will win Will. Savvy? Votes will be collected for the next few weeks. So cast your VOTES and REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3 Old Pirate Games

Chapter 3 Old Pirate Games  
  
It's about a week later. Haley is still in town and Elizabeth is still very uncomfortable.  
" Will, do you mind making a sword for Commodore Norrington? There is to be another ceremony for him in a few days. A fine man like him self can never have to many swords and such." Elizabeth asked.  
" Sure. As a matter of fact I'm off to the shop now." Will said throwing on a coat.  
" We have dinner with my father tonight, so don't be late." Elizabeth said.  
" All right, good- bye!" Will said as he left the Swan residence. He shut the door and entered into the town as the sunlight shined on his face and the wind blew through his hair.  
" Hey, you!" Will said as he walked with Haley.  
" Hi. So, Miss Swan let you off your leash today?" Haley said noticing Elizabeth was no where to be seen.  
" She doesn't have me on a leash!" Will protested.  
" How come she dragged you out of the restaurant the other night?" Haley pointed out.  
" OK not fair." Will said, he didn't have an excuse for that.  
" You changed a lot." Haley said looking up into the sky.  
" No I haven't!" Will said.  
" You used to be so independent, now you're being ordered around by some princess."  
" Well, your right some things have changed, like I'm not a pirate anymore. I'm a Black Smith. But, I'm the same person. I just like to keep my past behind me."  
" You don't have to be ashamed that you're a pirate. It's in your blood, Will."  
" I'm not ashamed, I'm just not proud."  
" Big difference there!"  
" Hey, you wanna come in?" Will offered opening the door to the Black Smith's shop.  
" Sure." Haley said as they entered the humid atmosphere of the shop, " Nice place you've got here."  
" Thanks." Will said, " Have you heard from your mom ever since the raiding of the ship?"  
" Yeah, she lives with my older sister."  
" That's good. I'm glad to hear she's safe. She was like a mother to me."  
" Yeah she kinda was."  
" What have you been doing all these years?"  
" I'm a writer. It's great! I get to travel a bit."  
" Traveling? Looks like you've kept your promise." Will said bringing up the memory of the night when the ship was raided.  
" I guess so. But, you didn't keep yours."  
" What was mine?"  
" You said you'd come with me."  
" Looks like I broke mine."  
" Yeah, ya did."  
" So, you wanna help me?"  
" Sure."  
" Clean off these swords." Will said throwing her an old damp rag."  
Haley began to polish off the swords.  
" Nice swords. So are you a high quality Black Smith or something?"  
" I hope some day."  
" Hey, when was the last time we've played pirates and had a good sword fight?"  
" When we were kids, probably."  
" So, what do you say, Mr. Turner?" Haley said handing him a sword.  
" That's Mr. Will Turner to you." He said joking taking the sword Haley had offered. Soon, sounds of metal colliding could be heard through out the whole shop.  
" You've improved, Mrs. Tuner." Will complement her.  
" What did you call me?" Haley asked shocked as she fell over a step. The sword went flying into the air and into the wall, " Sorry!"  
" I called you nothing and your apology is accepted." Will said embarrassed. " I haven't changed."  
" OK." Haley said quietly.  
" Please believe me." Will pleaded.  
" I do. I really do." Haley said.  
The two stared deeply into each other's sea blue eyes. Just like they had that day eight years ago. The stare had lasted only a few minutes, but seemed like hours. Wonderful hours. The two slowly leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, the door swung open and rays of light shined in. Haley and Will jerked their heads toward the figure. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OK there's chapter 3. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! But, I still need more votes, don't forget! Savvy? 


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner Parties and Snowball Fi...

Chapter 4: Dinner Parties and Snowball Fights  
  
Thanks for the GREAT reviews! They were greatly apperiacted. I'm still collecting votes. This week is the final week I'm taking your votes.  
  
OK we left off when Will & Haley "almost kissed". So, who's the dark shadowy figure standing at the door? Read and find out!  
  
" Hello, Miss Taylor. Hi William." Jack Sparrow said.  
" Hi Jack." Haley said as her & Will turned away quickly, " Um. I should be going."  
" Good-bye Haley!" Will said as Haley headed toward the door.  
" Bye, Will. See ya around Jack." Haley said closing the door.  
" William, do us all a favor and get a room." Jack said making sure Haley was gone. He'd been watching through the hole in the door, so he saw the "almost kiss".  
" We didn't kiss. Hey, how'd you find out any way? " Will protested.  
" I have my ways."  
" Jack, it's not like that! It's nothing!"  
" I saw the way you look at her and she looks at you, it's something!"  
" It's nothing."  
" Will, you can't leave Miss Swan hanging."  
" Lemme guess, wait for the opportune moment."  
" Yes, but that moment is soon. Very soon indeed."  
" I love Elizabeth."  
" You may think you love her, but the question is do you love Haley?"  
" Give me a moment to think."  
" Now this may take a moment."  
" Maybe-Maybe I do." Will blurted out his true feelings.  
" Well then, you better tell her soon. Before you get in a big mess." Jack said giving Will his final piece of advice as he left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will had thought about Jack's advice, but was still confused. He was torn between the two people that he loved.  
Liz & Will are on a carriage ride to the Commodore's house for a dinner party that was planned after the ceremony. Will stares out the window thinking about Haley. He was worried and hadn't slept for days.  
" Will, what's wrong?" Liz asked noticing he seemed worried.  
" Nothing." Will said. Liz babbled, but Will didn't listen. He didn't hear a word.  
" Haley!" He yelled as he saw her walking along the busy road.  
" Beg my pardon!" Liz said.  
" Stop, now." Will said as the carriage came to a halt at his words. He darted out and into the busy streets.  
" Will!" Liz shouted.  
" Haley!" he said again running up to his friend  
" Hello to you to." Haley said a little startled  
" Hi, so-how are you?" Will said calming down a little.  
" Okay, quit the small talk. What's wrong?" Haley asked a little suspicious.  
" Nothing."  
" You've jumped out of a carriage, ran into a really busy street and you want to know how I am. What's going on?" Haley asked.  
" I wanted to ask you." he started. He really thought that he was going to tell her how he felt. ". If you'd like to come to the Commodore's house with us."  
" Who's us?"  
" Elizabeth and I." Will said.  
" Will, I don't think it's a good idea." Elizabeth shouted from the carriage.  
" So, would you like to come?" Will asked once more.  
" Sure." Haley said as the two went back to the carriage. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone (including: Will, Liz, and Haley) are at the Commodores house for the 'party'. Tons of delicious foods are out on the table; turkey, ham, pudding, salad, etc. Everyone is taking little nibbles and they're silent. A pin dropping could be heard. It was so BORING!!!  
" So, this is your idea of fun?" Haley joked.  
" Not mine, Liz's." he replied. The Commodore gave them a dirty look.  
  
" I think we're running the fun." Haley said. A while after everyone walked into the parlor for tea. The room was very elegant with chandlers and Christmas décor. Everyone was talking a little above a whisper. Haley let out a cough as she took the teacup away from her lips. It was horrible! It tasted as some poison trickled down her throat.  
" Not used to upper- class tea?" Liz hissed.  
" You mean snobby rich peoples tea?" Haley shot back.  
" I just thought a pathetic pirate like your self couldn't afford it." Liz said. The words 'pathetic pirate' filled her eyes with tears.  
" That's enough, Elizabeth! Let's go Haley!" Will yelled as he and Haley stormed out the door.  
They walked through the quiet streets. The streets had wreathes, holly, mistletoe, and other Christmas decorations on doors, lampposts, etc. Christmas was only a few days away. There were a couple moments of silence.  
  
" Thanks for saving my butt back there." Haley said quietly.  
" Don't mention it. Hey, she insults you, she insults me." Will said gently.  
" This may not be my place, but why Elizabeth?" Haley asked.  
" What do ya mean?" Will asked trying to avoid the subject.  
" Why do you love her?"  
" She's beautiful and kind."  
" You call that kind?"  
" I don't know. I don't know, I guess it's the whole history with my mom and her foster parents. You know the story, right?"  
" Not really."  
" It's a long story."  
" I've got time."  
" I don't wanna talk about it."  
" You can tell me."  
" I really don't wanna talk about it. Sorry Will."  
" Don't be sorry. I feel the same way with the subject of my dad."  
" Okay, can we change the subject?"  
" Sure. -So how long are you gonna be here for. Because if you'd like you can come to the Christmas party."  
" I'm leaving Christmas Eve. Plus I don't think I could handle another day with Elizabeth."  
" I see. Sometimes I feel that way too."  
" Really?"  
" No. I was just trying to make you feel better."  
Will picked up some glittery snow and made a snowball. Then he threw it at Haley who was walking a few feet ahead.  
" Hey!" She said. Then Haley did the same and threw it at Will. The two began to have a snowball fight as they ran down the snowy Christmas decorated streets. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Read & Review! (Send in some votes too.) Savvy? Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5 Merry Christmas, Will

Authors Note:  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Special thanks to: JSparowzMate13, Vera-Sabe, Jen17 , Etheral_dragon  
  
It's the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Haley is leaving that night. But, little does she know someone's trying to stop her. Liz is trying to be a little nicer to Haley. Will and Liz are barely talking.  
  
Right now Haley's at her cousin Holly's house. They're decorating the Christmas tree.  
" Are you enjoying it here in Port Royal?" Holly asks her cousin.  
" I guess. But, I don't know. When I found out Will lived here I guess I was looking for I don't know, love I guess." Haley admitted quietly.  
" But, he did stick up for you at the dinner party." Holly commented.  
" I think he's mad at me. Because after the party Liz hasn't been talking to him." Haley said, " And I know I had something to do with that."  
" If he does love you I'm sure he'll tell you today."  
" I don't think he's gonna say anything. Elizabeth has him on a leash and he doesn't feel that way about me any ways."  
" I'm sure he does."  
" That was in our past."  
Meanwhile.  
Will is at the Port. He's talking to a captain; the captain of the ship Haley will be traveling on to go back home.  
" Do not let a girl named Haley Taylor on this ship. She's about my age, shoulder length cinnamon brown hair that's layered, she has blue eyes. She's really pretty. Just don't let her on the boat. She's traveling to Star Oak." Will said.  
" Yes, sir." The captain said as Will handed him three shillings.  
" Thank you." Will said as he walked away. He wasn't gonna let Haley leave. He didn't know exactly why he wouldn't let her go. It was something he felt he needed to do. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haley walked up to the boat and the captain.  
" I'm going to Star Oak." Haley said. " My name's Haley Taylor."  
" I'm sorry you are not allowed to board. We're full." Said the captain, doing exactly what Will said to do.  
" But, I need to go. I've paid for the ticket and I need to be home for the holidays." Haley pleaded.  
" I'm sorry you're going to need to go on another boat." He said.  
" When's the soonest I can get?" she asked.  
" In about a week or two." The captain said.  
" What?!" she said angrily.  
" I'm sorry ma'am, it's the holidays." He said.  
" Okay. Whatever." Haley sighed. She walked off into the street as snow fell on her hair. She threw her luggage on the ground and sat on it.  
" Why is this happening to me?" Haley screamed into the sky. A tear somersaulted down her cheek. She wasn't crying because she wasn't able to go home, she was crying because of the situation with Will. A part of her still loved him, she hoped he felt the same way.  
" Hey, you!" said Will as he sat beside her.  
" Hey." Haley whimpered.  
" What's wrong?" Will said drying her tear.  
" I don't know." She cried.  
" Something has to be wrong."  
" It's just. It's nothing." She said burying her head in her hands.  
" Hey, hey, hey." Will said as he hugged her. Haley rested her head on Will's shoulder. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
" It's freezing out here. Come on lets get you inside." Will said as the two got up.  
Will led her into the Blacksmith's shop. He started a fire in the fireplace/fire pit. Haley sat down comfortable with a blanket wrapped around her.  
" You shouldn't be out there in the snow." Will said.  
" I know it's just that my boat to back home was full and I'm can't get another one for a week or two." She muttered as she rubbed her cherry red nose.  
" I see." He said feeling a little guilty.  
" I should be going back to my cousin's house. She'll be worried." Haley said.  
" She lives on the other side of town. Why don't you stay at my place?" Will offered.  
" Sure." Haley said.  
  
The two are at his house. Will is sleeping on the floor with a few blankets and a pillow. And Haley is on as bed. Will is snoring really loud. Haley rolls her eyes at throws a pillow over her head.  
It's Christmas day and Haley left early to go to her cousin's house. Carols are in the streets singing, children have snowball fights, people stand around Christmas tree's opening presents, and couples hug and kiss around the mistletoe. Soon, night falls over Port Royal. The stars glisten as well as the snow.  
" Merry Christmas, Will." Haley whispers as she looks into the star lit sky wondering what Will is doing right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for your reviews! This is your last chance for votes, savvy? Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, but because of Christmas and everything it's been busy. Happy Holidays! -and- Happy "almost" New Year! 


	6. Chapter 6 Admitting the Truth

Chapter 6: Admitting the Truth  
  
Will is in the Blacksmith's shop working on his latest sword. His hair is tied up in an old smoky gray rag. A few strands manage their way out and brush up against his face.  
  
The large wooden door squeaks open and Elizabeth Swann stands in the doorway. Her blonde hair is in a bun high up on her head. A few curls fall down. Her dress is tight around her waist and fluffs out from the hips down. The color is a pastel pink and there is lace at the bottom outlining the dress.  
" Hello William." She said dully.  
" Elizabeth, hello. You look beautiful." Will said looking up from his work.  
" I think we should talk about the Commodore's dinner party." She suggested.  
" Now is not the best time. I'm busy." Will said pointing to the sword he was working on.  
" I think we need to talk, Will." She said sternly.  
" Beg my pardon, but could we please talk about this later?" Will said gingerly trying not to hurt her feelings.  
" Will!" she protested.  
" Fine! We'll talk." He said getting angry.  
" Okay. I'm sorry I made you stop your work on that sword, but." Liz said kindly.  
" It's okay." Will muttered. It wasn't okay. He knew that his old friend Captain Jack Sparrow would be in town tomorrow, so he wanted to get all his work done and spend all his free time with his friend.  
" Well then, I'm sorry for what I said to Haley. But, I was surprised and hurt when you stormed out on me."  
" Your apolige is accepted. When Haley came she made me realize I didn't have to be ashamed I was a pirate. And now I'm proud I am one. When you insulted her and called her a 'pathetic pirate' it hurt her as well as me. She's a very good friend and I felt I needed to stick up for her."  
" I see. However, I still don't like her."  
" I'll make you a deal. If you leave Haley alone, I'll find more time to spend with you." Will said.  
" All right then. It's a deal." Elizabeth said. " I've got to go now. I'll be late for dinner. Good day Will."  
As Elizabeth left her dress swirled as she turned out the door and her curls bounced. Will sighed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's the next day and the Black Pearl has arrived. It's at a small dock where no one goes anymore. Anna-Maria and Mr.Gibbs are in town getting some more supplies. The rest of the crew is cleaning the boat. Will and Jack are just hanging out.  
" So Will, have you chosen between Miss Swan and Haley?" Jack asked  
" Umm. not really. I love Elizabeth and I wouldn't want to hurt her." Will said.  
" What do you mean by love? Do you mean mushy gushy love? Or do you mean the sister-brother-type of love?" he questioned. " Whatever it is you need to tell both of them, soon. Savvy?"  
" I don't want to hurt Haley. And we've been friends forever. Plus, I love her." Will blabbered not knowing what he had just said.  
" What did you say, mate?" Jack asked he knew what Will said and felt. He knew Will truly loved Haley.  
" I don't want to hurt Haley." Will said still clueless.  
" After that." Jack said.  
" We've been friends forever." Will said a little confused.  
" No, no. Even after that." Jack muttered.  
" I love-Haley Taylor." Will said finally noticing what he said.  
" Now, you've got your mind made up. All you have to do is tell the fair ladies how you feel." Jack said giving some advice.  
" But, I don't want to hurt Elizabeth." Will said.  
" Sometimes you have to make an enemy."  
" I don't want Elizabeth to be my enemy."  
" Picky, picky, picky!"  
Meanwhile, Haley saw some sails and followed them. They lead her to the Black Pearl. She saw Jack and Will so she stepped up on the boat.  
" Haley, luv!" Jack said greeting her and at the same time trying to tell Will she was here.  
" Yes Jack, I know. I love Haley. Now, I need advice on how to tell her." Will said, his back to Haley. He had no idea she was there.  
" You don't have to tell her. She all ready knows." Jack said, " Turn around, mate."  
Will turned and Haley stood there wearing the mask of surprise. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes widened. Inside she was happy, but still surprised. Will was also shocked. Looks like he didn't need advice on how to tell her how he felt. His big fat mouth did it for him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, she knows how he feels. Reviews are SO a given. Anyway, Happy- almost-New Year. And thanks for all the great reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7 True Love and A New Year

Chapter 7: True Love and New Years  
  
Chapter 6 left off as a cliffhanger. So, here are the results of your votes. I enjoyed reading them and the reviews! Thanks!  
  
We left off when Haley overheard how Will really thought about her. So here it is. Enjoy! Savvy?  
  
Haley had no idea what to say. Let alone say anything at all. She was shocked, but happy. Will too didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what Haley had just overheard. He was a little embarrassed. He would have to tell her some time.  
" Haley, I know you just overheard something a little bold, but it's true. I love you." Will stuttered out. She was speechless, but she knew what to say. She had to say it.  
" I love you, too." She said. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes and embraced in a kiss.  
" Young love." Jack muttered as he rolled his eyes.  
" Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Will asked.  
" Sure." Haley replied.  
" I will see you then." Will said as Haley walked off the ship. Haley nodded her head. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will and Haley are at Will's house. There is a table set for two. Two plates, two sets of silverware, two candles, ect. And a vase of roses in the middle.  
" Will!" Haley cried. " It's to much."  
" No. Sit down." Will said pulling out a chair for her. Just as Will sat down a waiter came. That waiter was Captain Jack Sparrow. He had a white napkin over his arm.  
" Would you like to start out with a drink?" he said dully.  
" I'll have some wine. If it's not to much trouble." Haley said.  
" No, no trouble at all, young missy. But, it will be trouble if the crew sees me like this." Jack said.  
" I'll have the same as her." Will said. Jack left to fetch their drinks. The minute he left the room Haley and Will burst out laughing. A while later he came with a bottle of wine. He poured it into Haley's glass as his hat fell off. She tried to hold in a laugh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's a few days later from the dinner at Will's house. It's New Years Eve! Everyone in town is celebrating. Governor Swann and Elizabeth are having a party. Jack, Haley, Will, and the crew are on the Black Pearl. The other people at the town are either at the Governor's house or at their own houses.  
Will is at the Governor's house for a little while. He needs to tell Elizabeth what is going on between them.  
" Will! Hello." Liz says as she spots him. " Would you like to sit down."  
" I'm not staying long. I have some where to be. But, the truth is my heart belongs to Haley. I'm sorry. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." Will said.  
" I see. Well,- as long- as your happy." She mumbled. Will walked out and headed for the Black Pearl to celebrate the New Year.  
" Drinks all around!" Jack said when everyone was aboard. Two pirates went to fetch some rum from below deck.  
Suddenly, the church bell in the town could be heard. It struck twelve.  
" Happy New Year, mates!" Jack said taking a gulp of his rum.  
" Happy New Year!" the rest of the crew said.  
" I believe couples are to kiss when the clock strikes twelve." Jack pointed out to Haley and Will.  
" I think he's right." Said another pirate.  
Will lowered his head and Haley and him kissed as the Black Pearl sailed off into the horizon.  
THE END!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, it's done! Bad news, it was really short! And I'm VERY sorry about that. Good news, there's a sequel! The first few chapters should be out in a few weeks. I hope your looking forward to it as much as I am. Anyway, reviews are a must! Thanks for all the great ones in the past, I really enjoyed them! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! 


End file.
